


Запрещённый приём

by nen_doe



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, PWP, ох уж эти ноги
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nen_doe/pseuds/nen_doe
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка, таймлайн - после фильмов; Адам "уполз", и они с Гордоном кайнда в отношениях, которые все больше становятся похожи на отношения и переходят в горизонтальную плоскость. ;)
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon
Kudos: 3





	Запрещённый приём

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю переезжать с фикбука, попутно удивляясь тому, что же я там понаписал несколько лет назад.

Когда Адам заходит в комнату, Лоуренс сидит за столом и чертит.  
Лицо у него угрюмое, но каждый раз, как Фолкнер видит у Гордона это выражение, его инстинкт самосохранения выключается. Вместо того чтобы вернуться в гостиную и предаться нездоровому отдыху, он направляется к столу, смахивает бумаги и плюхается туда задницей. Болтает ногами, созерцая раздражение на усталом лице доктора.  
— Привет, — просто говорит он и улыбается. Взглядом Лоуренса можно дробить камни.  
— Здравствуй, — коротко отзывается Лоуренс и терпеливо, но раздраженно ждет, скрестив руки на груди, пока Фолкнер слезет со стола.  
— Чего такой кислый? — вместо этого говорит Адам разворачиваясь и оказывается верхом на последнем рисунке. Как будто невзначай сбрасывает на пол аккуратно заточенные карандаши. Они падают с глухим звуком и катятся по ковру в разные стороны. Лоуренс молчит, выражение его лица не меняется. Да и вряд ли сейчас можно достать его сильнее.  
— Дела никуда не убегут, надо иногда отдыхать, — Адам стягивает с плеч джинсовку, потом снимает с запястий напульсники — все это летит на ковер. Остается в любимой футболке с надписью «who watches the watchman» и в джинсах, продранных в нескольких местах (кроссовки вместе с носками он сбросил ещё в прихожей). Лоуренс даже не мигает.  
Сколько лет Адам провел рядом с Гордоном? Четыре года? Пять?  
Ему хорошо известно, как Гордон способен часами биться над своими задачками.  
Самому Адаму это неинтересно. Он боится всего, чего не понимает, а понять всё это маниакальное дерьмо — выше его сил, он пытался, но сдался очень быстро. Пускай этим занимается Гордон.  
А Адам займется Гордоном.  
Иногда у него получается пошутить или вытворить что-то смешное, тогда док тут же приходит в себя, но когда у Лоуренса серьезные проблемы, в ход идет «тяжелая артиллерия». К счастью, такое бывает не слишком часто, и поэтому такие приемы действуют моментально.  
Адам сдвигается ещё немного и аккуратно касается ступней промежности Гордона.  
Взгляд Лоуренса меняется: в нем проскальзывает удивление — Адам слегка нажимает, потирается всей ступней, высовывает язык от старательности, — и смотрит доктору в глаза.  
— Эй… — глухо произносит Гордон, его руки больше не скрещены, он роняет их по обе стороны тела и коротко выдыхает. Адам приоткрывает рот и улыбается, ощущая волнение под ступней.  
— Перестань, — Лоуренс сглатывает, и улыбка Фолкнера становится ещё шире: это такой закон сохранения напряжения в Гордоне. Чтобы расслабить мозги, нужно напрячь что-нибудь другое.  
Адам осторожно поглаживает это самое «другое», с удовольствием наблюдая, как меняется лицо мужчины — тот прикрывает глаза, закусывает губы, потом роняет карандаш, что был зажат в пальцах. Потом на его губах появляется тень улыбки.  
Всё, на сегодня мир в безопасности.  
Адам пытается убрать ногу — самое время смыться — но нет, док хватает его под колени, подтягивает к краю стола и усаживает на себя.  
— Когда я прошу прекратить, это значит, что надо прекратить, — глубокомысленно замечает Гордон. — Теперь я вообще не могу думать о работе.  
— Не называй эту хренотень работой, — насмешливо отзывается Адам.  
— Ладно. Не могу больше думать о хренотени, — смеётся Лоуренс, подается вперед и целует Адама в шею — с губ Фолкнера срывает нечаянный тихий всхлип.  
Чёртов доктор, всё-то он помнит.  
Руки Гордона поглаживают его спину под футболкой, Адам изгибается, ёрзает, потирается — и в конечном итоге заводится сам. Теперь ему уже не до подколов. Им обоим.  
Адаму думается, что они ещё никогда не заходили так далеко: пара поцелуев у стенки, один минет (Фолкнер краснеет от одного воспоминания) и бесконечные случайные прикосновения — вот и вся «тяжёлая артиллерия». Гордон так крепко держит его, что вряд ли просто так отпустит.  
Что же касается самого Адама… Ох. Можно подумать, у него теперь есть выбор — когда пальцы Лоуренса уже расстёгивают молнию, когда он пытается спустить с Фолкнера джинсы вместе с бельем — и трогает…  
Адам закусывает губу. Он стаскивает с Гордона домашнюю футболку, сам целует его — везде, только не в губы: Гордон не даётся, улыбается. Сначала это злит Адама, но когда Лоуренс укладывает его на стол и наваливается сверху, ему становится всё равно. На несколько секунд док оставляет его, Гордон предусмотрителен (или запаслив?), Адам жалобно стонет, ему неловко быть распластанным на прохладной столешнице с разведенными ногами, но Лоуренс возвращается… Между ног становится влажно и скользко, пальцы Гордона почти не причиняют Адаму боли, напротив, последнее, о чем он успевает подумать: какого черта понадобилось столько тянуть с этим?  
Адам обнимает Лоуренса ногами, не осознавая, что мешает ему, впивается ногтями в спину, вновь пытается поцеловать — и целует гладковыбритую щеку: Гордон снова уворачивается.  
Адам уже готов протестовать в голос, но неожиданный рывок — он давится воздухом, запрокидывает голову и едва удерживается от вопля, принимая Лоуренса целиком. В тот же миг Гордон закрывает его рот поцелуем, и Адаму остается только жалобно мычать, судорожно цепляясь за Гордона, пока тот ищет удобную точку опоры — и, наконец, упирается правым коленом в стул.  
Толчки сотрясают все его тело… Адам никак не может определиться, больно ему или хорошо, в любом случае, этого много, это ощущение взрывает его изнутри, и он понукает Лоуренса двигаться быстрее. Гордон смотрит на него совершенно бешеными глазами… На миг Адаму становится страшно, что это вернулся тот, злой Лоуренс, но наваждение рассеивается: доктор запрокидывает голову и отчаянно стонет, тогда Адаму совсем рвёт крышу.  
Он двигает бёдрами, он почти кричит, он шарит руками по телу Гордона, по столу — и комкает бумаги, стискивая пальцы, царапает полировку. Гордон больше не играет: наклоняется, целует, морщась, когда Адам почти прокусывает ему губу, но не отрывается от его рта. Его член — в Адаме, его язык у Адама во рту, Лоуренс с силой вбивается в гибкое тело, дрожащее под его весом, и больше не может сдерживаться. Слишком быстро!.. Он пытается замедлить темп, подумать о чем-то отвратительном, но Адам против, Адам бьётся, кусается, вскрикивает, вжимается в его бёдра, и его не удержать – толчок… толчок! Сильнее! Глубже! Ох!!! Лоуренс, задыхаясь, вцепляется в край столешницы и с коротким стоном выгибается в последней судороге. Он оглушенно замирает на несколько секунд с закрытыми глазами. Адам не хочет его выпускать, он хнычет: «нет… ещё!.. ещё…», пальцы скользят по коже, мокрой от пота, но Гордон освобождается, сползает на стул.  
Ладони Адама ложатся ему на голову, подталкивают, понукают, он прерывисто повторяет «пожалуйста, Лоуренс, пожалуйста…» — и Гордон решается. Старается не думать о том, что сейчас собирается сделать: просто вспоминает, как нравится самому — легко касается, охватывает губами, втягивает в рот — пальцы Адама зарываются в его волосы, Адам дрожит, подается вверх с умоляющим «ахх», нажимает Гордону на затылок. Лоуренс ощущает себя неловко, но это быстро проходит — Адам изнывает, и Гордон больше не пытается аккуратничать. Стоны становятся громче, протяжнее, щеки Адама раскраснелись, волосы липнут ко лбу, ноги напрягаются сильнее с каждым резким движением Гордона вниз, Фолкнер повторяет как мантру «сейчас-сейчас-сейчас… о чёрт! о боже!» — и Лоуренсу приходит в голову идея: он проникает в Адама пальцами, забирает его в рот и проталкивает глубоко в горло… «ТВОЮМАТЬ!ДААА!» Адам захлебывается стоном — и кончает. 

— Мы всё-таки засрали твой чертёж, — довольно констатирует Фолкнер.  
— Не выражайся, — фыркает Лоуренс, он комкает и выбрасывает рисунок в мусорную корзину. Лоуренсу смешно: тёмные линии и часть смазанного текста отпечатались у Адама на пятой точке, пришлось оттирать. Адам полулежит на софе и курит, на нём только джинсы, он все ещё мокрый и взъерошенный. Он сонно жмурится. Ему хорошо.  
Гордон садится рядом, помешкав кладёт руку Адаму на бедро.  
— Переезжай ко мне совсем? — слегка смущённо предлагает Лоуренс. Адам удивлённо смотрит на доктора.  
— А если я буду мешать? Зас... мусорю тебе квартиру?  
— Всё равно, — упрямо повторяет Лоуренс.  
— Я подумаю, — Адам тянется к Гордону и целует его, зная, что на самом деле вряд ли станет долго раздумывать.


End file.
